We succeeded in developing an assay with the desired properties and have published the method. It incorporates new methods for tissue preparation, carbonyl derivatization, and immunochemical quantitation. We are now able to determine the level of protein carbonylation in either the head or thorax of individual Drosphila. This was the level of sensitivity we had hoped to achieve, as it allows assessment of an individual organism's protein carbonylation. We have now turned our attention towards evaluation of carbonyl reagents which are themselves fluorescent. If this direct chemical assay is successful, it can replace the immunochemical assay.